Pizza or Death
by Eternalmetalhead
Summary: "This has been a crappy week and you just grabbed the last box of my favourite comfort food from the shelf, do you really want to fight me rn?" - Prompt from otpprompts. Freezerburn, silly oneshot. College/university AU I guess.


"This has been a shitty week and you just grabbed the last box of my favourite comfort food from the shelf, do you really want to fight me rn?" – Filling a prompt found at otpprompts over on t-u-m-b-l-r

First the university's coursework submission page has crashed with ten minutes to the deadline, making her essay suffer an automatic late penalty. Granted, perhaps doing the essay at the last minute hadn't been the wisest course of action, but still.

Of course, that had led to a series of unpleasant phone calls with her father, whose aggressive perfectionism served only to aggravate her further.

The inter-university fencing tournament was looming, and the now-daily training sessions were wearing her down, leaving her in a state of perpetual exhaustion and frayed nerves.

Then her flatmates had invited a bunch of their friends from their respective courses to get drunk. In the flat kitchen. Which so happened to share a wall with her bedroom. A very thin wall.

And when she decided 'damn it all to hell' and marched off to the shops to buy some pizza and ruin her healthy eating streak, she made it to the very last pizza in the store about a millisecond too late. Her hand closed around one end of the cardboard packaging an instant after the hand of a taller, buff blonde girl's did.

They made eye contact. Offhandedly, Weiss internally remarked on the peculiar shade of violet gazing back at her, before reminding herself that this stranger stood between her and her favourite comfort food.

 _This. Means. WAR._

"Well, this is awkward," the girl remarked casually, as though she was not performing the act of terrible cruelty that she was.

Weiss merely glared.

"You _really_ want this pizza, huh?" The blonde remarked teasingly.

"You have no _idea_ of the week I've had," Weiss all but spat out. "Right now I am literally ruining several months' worth of dieting for the sake of my one vice. So I will literally fight you, to the death, here and now, if I have to. I _need_ this."

Weiss' eye twitched when, at the conclusion of her little soliloquy, the blonde showed no signs of releasing her grip on the pizza.

"Well then I have a better idea. How about, instead of a crappy store-bought pizza, I take you out and get you the good stuff?" The blonde offered, still smiling lightly yet clearly making the offer in all seriousness.

 _Wait. What?_

"Did… did you seriously just ask me out in a grocery store?" Weiss demanded, still somewhat struggling to comprehend what just happened.

"I think I did, yeah," the blonde had the decency to look a touch sheepish, but also didn't retract the offer. Nor did she let go of the damn pizza.

Weiss chewed her lip. _If I wasn't so stressed, I might, but…_

"If you're serious, then I am flattered. Your timing could use some work, though – I'm too high strung to be decent company tonight, I think," Weiss returned a touch regretfully.

"Fair enough," the blonde accepted, and finally let go of the box. Yet now that Weiss had secured her quarry, she was reluctant to just walk away.

Apparently the blonde felt the same, for after a moment of slightly tense silence she added, "If you aren't in the mood for a fancy night out, how about a lazy night in? I know a pizza joint that does deliveries. We could go back to my place, eat junk food and you can bitch about your crappy week."

Weiss raised a single eyebrow. "You really are determined, aren't you?"

The blonde flinched a little. "Sorry, am I being too pushy? I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything, I just kinda wanna get to know you a bit. But just say the word and I'll back off."

For a few moments, Weiss pondered the choice before her. _She seems decent enough. If I let my friends know where I'm going, I should be okay._

 _And I certainly could do with a relaxed night in._

Not quite believing the words that came out of her mouth, Weiss finally responded. "I have to admit, that actually sounds… quite nice. Alright then, if the offer's still open…?"

The blonde didn't respond for a moment, leading Weiss to assume the worst. As she looked away in disappointment, the lavender-eyed beauty finally found her voice. "I mean, yeah, it's still open, though I didn't think you'd actually go for it!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You really like to leap without looking, don't you?"

"Yup!" The blonde replied cheerily. "Though you agreed to come round to my place before you even learned my name," she pointed out.

 _Good point. Damnit._

"Well you asked me out _twice_ before you learned what _my_ name was," Weiss retorted playfully. "It's Weiss, by the way."

"Oooh, that's a cute name! I'm Yang," the blonde introduced.

"A pleasure."

After a moment's silence Yang threw out, "So, pizza?"

Weiss replaced the food that almost made her responsible for a homicide. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
